The HalfBlood Princess
by flowermaidenglacia
Summary: Halfdemon Inuyasha is always being bullied, due to his half mortalness. But when his elder, pure demon Sesshomaru becomes bethrothed to a halfdemon, can Inuyasha make friends with this hot tempered girl, or will he be forever shunned!CHAPTER 6 now up!
1. Three Unbound Destinies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I never will…_

_The Half-Blood Princess_

_Chapter 1_

_In which our heros and heroines are introduced_

"Inuyasha!" The dog-demon lord's youngest son, Inuyasha, swivelled around. His questioning look was soon replaced by a look of grudge. His elder brother, Sesshoumaru, glided to a halt in front of his ten-year-old brother. An evil smile played on his lips. "Inuyasha. Father ordered me to saddle Ah Un. Do it." Inuyasha bravely stuck out his shaking lip, and demanded, "Why do I have to do it, huh, Sesshoumaru? Dad ordered you to-" A whip-like claw collided with the boy's cheek. Blood trickled down from the gash. Inuyasha glared at his brother, awe, and fear filling his eyes. Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "Because you are younger than me so you must show respect, and-", he paused, and his smile broadened. Inuyasha shrank back, not wanting to hear the next phrase. "-and because you are a half-demon, you worthless cur!"

Inuyasha stared at the patch of ground in front of him. His mother's grave. She hadn't even been permitted a headstone, and she had been buried far from all the other burial grounds. A sharp pain struck his eye. He bit his lip hard, and forced his tears back. "I won't cry mum. Even if I am only a low half-demon, and everyone hates me, and dad doesn't notice me, and your not here. Even if I don't have any friends. I'll grow strong. And someday, I'll rule out this stupid thought that half-demons are curs!"

Minato pricked her ears up. Slowly, she lifted her face. Her long, lilac hair had collected in a pile at the bottom of her feet. The wind blew her hair gently along the grass behind her. Her lilac eyes sparkled. "Someone is calling me…" She heard the frantic pattering of feet along the ground. "Hime-sama (Princess)! Please don't go out of the castle alone! If anything were to happen to you, how would we tell your father?" Minato swiftly turned heel and strode of with quick steps, her nails suddenly growing to the length of a tree, and sliced at the iron bars of the gate wall, showing her disapproval. The bars, sliced in five different places, slid down onto the ground.

Flowermaidenglacia

Hey! This is my first chapter, so please review. It might sound weird at the moment, but my friends said that it would turn out good when I told them the plot. Wishin you and me support!


	2. The Meeting of the Bethrothed

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the beloved anime, whose fanfic I am presently writing. :stares at the men in uniforms with guns at their waists. Gulps: uh… okay… I get the picture. Fine! Fine! I'll say it properly! I do not own Inuyasha. There, happy::sniff:_

Flowermaidenglacia: chapter 2 is up! And hurry up and submit reviews for the first one too!

_The Half-Blood Princess_

_Chapter 2_

_The meeting of the betrothed_

Sesshomaru knocked on the door. A deep, hollow voice from inside the room, beckoned him in. "You called me… Father?"

"Yes." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho, turned to face his pure demon son. "Sesshomaru, you are sixteen now. In order to keep the Ayakashi blood line alive, it is necessary for you to marry." Sesshomaru had seen this coming. After a pause, he replied, "You have found me a mate?" His father sighed, and nodded. "My old friend has agreed to give his daughter's hand to you. She is a beautiful, young… demon. She is only ten at the moment, but…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this. "She is a full demon, yes?" His father remained silent. "I shall inform you that under no circumstances, will I marry a half-demon. Tell your friend I refuse his offer." Sesshomaru turned towards the door.

"You don't have a choice in the matter… and neither do I." Sesshomaru stopped, his hand hovering over the doorknob. "What?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was bored. He ran outside, to where he knew the village demons played. "There they are," he whispered softly to himself, catching sight of the young demons. "Hey!" he shouted to them. The demons turned to face Inuyasha, and quickly and quietly, they began to pack up their game, and they left. Inuyasha yelled for them to wait, but by the time he'd arrived, they'd already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutaisho paced the hall. Sesshomaru slowly descended the stairs with Inuyasha running down behind him, both of them dressed in their best clothes. Inutaisho gave a sigh of relief. He hurried up to the two, and filled them in. "Sesshomaru, please bear with her half-demon ness. She's perfectly sweet. Oh, Inuyasha, remember that we're going to meet Sesshomaru's fiancée now, so be good for heavens sake!"

"Hmph," Inuyasha snorted. This remark wasn't heard as he was bundled in front of his elder brother onto Ah Un.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" Minato turned to face her maids, and irritated look on her face. "Hime-sama! His majesty has summoned us to tell you that his guests have arrived, and he wants you in the drawing room instantly. He also advised us to tell you that it would be best if you came down looking as attractive as possible." Minato brushed them aside as if they were pesky flies, combed her hair, and tied it up so that her hair was up in one fashionable bun at the higher back of her head, save the three coloured stripes she had, which cut down next to her face. "Does this appease you?" she remarked coldly, seconds before leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drawing room was awkwardly quiet. Inutaisho and his old friend Celestin, could feel Sesshomaru's seething rage come off him in heat waves. Celestin sat majestically, unnerved by Sesshomaru's anger, as if waiting for someone. "The last I knew of, it was rude for the bride to keep her husband waiting." Sesshomaru spat between gritted teeth.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho growled disapprovingly at his son. Celestin, however, chuckled softly. "You would think so, wouldn't you. Well, I'm afraid my daughter won't be bound by rules, and at first, she may be a rough ride, but she will eventually smoothen out if you try to get to know her." Sesshomaru growled under his breath when they heard a knock at the door. A crystal clear voice rang out, "Father?" Celestin smiled, and raised himself off his chair, and headed to the door. "Yes, yes, come in." The door handle turned down. The effect it had on Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was electrifying. They all jumped up, and smoothed down their clothes. A head appeared around the door. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha gasp, and certainly, he was surprised himself. The young girl peering into the room was strikingly beautiful. Her lilac hair bundled into a bun, and three strands of dark pink hair on both sides of her head looked stylish, and her big, sparkling lilac eyes had a somewhat lazy, yet alert look about them. "Yes?" Celestin spoke up. "Minato, this is my good friend Ayakashi Inutaisho, and his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned slightly pink, and made a somewhat stiff bow. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru followed suit, neither being able to think of a better option. Minato's suspicious face instantly brightened up, and she gave them a heart-melting smile, and greeted them sweetly. "So-" she continued after introductions, "you all look quite serious and formal. What are you all up to?" she asked stifling a giggle. Her father suddenly froze up. "Um- well… you see… it's complicated… where should I start…W-well…" The members of the Ayakashi clan suddenly looked suspiciously at King Celestin. _Could it possibly be that this King hasn't told her about-_ "Oh, spit it out!" Minato smiled. Her father blushed, and opened and closed his mouth for a fish for a while, until finally, he said in a quiet, shy voice, "Well Minato, you see, Taisho-kun here had to marry Sesshomaru, I mean all fathers have to marry off their sons by at least the time they're nineteen, and Sesshomaru-kun here is sixteen, so, to put it bluntly, he is now your fiancée…" Celestin trailed off. Minato's mask fell away. "What!"

Hey everyone! Thanx for reading until here. How is it? Plz review! By the way, some other friend writers of mine are parrotgirl, elynor, Tuatha de Danaan, so check them out too! flowermaidenglacia


	3. The Outburst

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. : hmm? That was over too soon. Far too soon…:

_Finally! Chap 3 is actually up! (swoon)… R&R!_

_The Half-Blood Princess_

_Chapter 3_

_The Outburst_

Silence erupted through the room. Minato's perfectly composed complexion, was now a face of distorted anger. "What!" she screamed once more at her terrified father. "Me! Engaged to a stupid PURE demon! Don't make me laugh. Forget it! NO!" Her father glanced pleadingly towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho. The trio stared back at him, with a look on their faces saying, 'You should have told her before.' "N-now Minato, calm down, dear. I'm sure-"

"Calm down? Me? Are you stupid? Of course I'm not going to calm down! You just decided to marry me off without a word in MY direction! What am I to you, huh? Some rag doll you can dress up at parties and show off to your friends, and get rid of me by marrying me off, to a breed of demon I hate most!" King Celestin glanced apologetically in his guests' direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru bristled. "A breed of demon you hate most?" he growled softly under his breath. Minato swirled toward him, a defiant look in her eyes. "Yes. I hate pure dog demons. Got a problem with that? I saw my mother ripped to shreds in front of my eyes by them." A curious look entered Inutaisho's eyes. Celestin looked sadly down at his daughter. Sesshomaru's icy barrier flew up. "Your mother's death has nothing to do with me. Do you think I want to marry you? I too hate half-breeds. My mother died, alone, in this life, because this stupid father of mine fell in love with one." He glared at Inutaisho. Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart. "Well sorry if you hate mortals and half-breeds so much, Sesshomaru, but face bloody reality! You've got one as a brother, you're going to marry one, and the PRINCESS is one!" he yelled. A disturbing silence filled the room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other, pure loathing battling between them. The two adults sighed and looked at each other, a tired look on their faces. And the temporarily forgotten Minato was staring thoughtfully at Inuyasha. She was the one to break the silence first. "Hey, Inuyasha, you're a half-demon?" The tension shattered. Sesshomaru straightened up, and Inuyasha stiffly nodded. "Hmm. Interesting. Fine." She concluded, after staring at him for a while. "I refuse to marry Sesshomaru, but…" Inuyasha jumped. In the blink of an eye, she appeared inches away from his face. Sesshomaru couldn't help, but raise his eyebrows too. "But," she continued. "I suppose I won't mind, if it's Inuyasha I'm going to marry!"

to be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flowermaidenglacia

Hello all you diligent people who bother to read my lowly fanfic. Thanx. Plz review! 'cos after all…

Many reviews Happy writer

Happy writer faster updates

Faster updates happy reviewers.

Tip of the Day! REVIEW! Mwahahahaha!


	4. In which a strange feeling is discovered

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I WOULD LOVE IT, AND AM SINCERELY TEMPTED TO NOT WRITE THIS, BUT THE NASTY MEN IN WHITE COATS HAVE FORCED ME TO. OKAY! OKAY! I'VE WRITTEN IT!_

_Author's note 1: _

_Hello my faithful minions. I see that if you are reading this, then you are faithful enough to read my dreadful and lowly fanfic. I will write faster if you all R&R. Thank you, and I now present you the much awaited Chapter 4 of The Half-Blood Princess._

_The Half-Blood Princess_

_Chapter 4_

_In which a strange feeling is discovered_

"What! ME!" Inuyasha backed away. Minato narrowed her eyes, and stared at him. The bubbly, bright look in her eyes vanished, and a death glare shot out from her eyes. "You don't want to marry me?" her eyes were deathly cold, as her voice, and everyone in the room felt the temperature drop 30 degrees. "I- I- I-" Inuyasha had sensed the threat on his life, and didn't dare say anything. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and smirked. _This girl, she doesn't show any signs of weakness that other half-demons show. If it's this girl, maybe marriage wouldn't be so… WHAT? Could it possibly be that I, no. No. I DO NOT like this weakling. But she does have a demon-like attitude… _He glanced back up at his now half suffocating younger brother.

"O-of course I would marry you, Minato-hime!" The room immediately returned to normal, and a smiling Minato threw her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him. "WHA-!" The other four members in the room gaped at the pretty young girl, who was rubbing her cheek happily against her poor victim's arm. She beamed up at Inuyasha, and whispered, "You can call me Minato!"

"Wha-?" Inuyasha stared down at her innocently happy face. She broke away from him, and whirled around on the spot laughing. "Finally! Finally I've found myself a friend who is like me! Who doesn't like me simply for being the princess! Ha ha!" Inuyasha's disgusted look vanished, and he peered at his fiancée curiously. Sesshoumaru gazed at his brother, an unreadable look on his countenance. Celestin sighed and frowned at his daughter. "I'm sorry Inutaisho." He whispered sideways to his childhood friend. Inutaisho laughed openly, and leaned over muttering something in the King's ear. The two grinned childishly at each other.

By the end of the day, the two fathers were pleased to see their two precious children happily engaged. The whole castle was lit up with joy. After all, it was rare to see the normally cold Minato-hime laughing and enjoying herself, without a sense of cold dislike. Everyone was rejoicing. All, except for one. Sesshoumaru glanced coldly at his younger brother, who was presently nervously smiling at his bride-to-be. He was snapped out of his reverie when a bright voice called his name. "Sesshoumaru!" He snapped his head round, to come face to face with the huge lilac orbs of Minato's eyes. He stepped back quickly, noting with annoyance how the air around him suddenly felt hotter. "What?" he asked coldly. Minato's bubbly look vanished for a moment, until she resumed her smiling, but Sesshoumaru noted with a sinking heart that her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Well," Minato started slowly. "I was thinking, Inuyasha and I are going to get married at the end of the year, when I turn eleven, but your father said that we'll have a problem. He said that the reason for the marriage in the first place was to unite the Ayakashi clan and the royal family. But if I'm getting married to Inuyasha, and you're the heir to the Ayakashi clan, then there'll be no point in the marriage, so…" she paused, and glanced sheepishly at the older boy. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "You want me to forfeit the place to my worthless younger brother?" Minato's eyes blazed at hearing him call her precious lover worthless, but she kept a cool face. "If it is an order from you, then I shall do so." Sesshoumaru continued. Minato pricked up her ears, but shook her head. "No. It is not an order. I'll tell our fathers that the marriage is off then." She slowly began to walk away.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Wait," he called after her. She ignored him and continued dragging her feet away from him. "I said wait!" He grabbed her arm, and forced her to spin round, facing him.

"What?" she asked exasperated. Sesshoumaru sighed again, and ran his hand through his long white hair. Minato stared quizzically at him, forcing him to carry on. "Well, if you really want, then the day you two get married, is the day I forfeit my position." She stared at him for a moment, and raised her eyebrows. "Think of it as a wedding present from me," Sesshoumaru growled. Minato gasped, her face a picture of pure bliss.

"You really mean it? I mean, really?" She looked hopefully up into his face. Sesshoumaru turned away quickly, unable to stand the strange feeling that developed at the pit of his stomach every time she smiled at him. He nodded stiffly, and started to walk off, only to be stopped by a light weight flinging herself onto his back, and hugging him tightly around the waist. Sesshoumaru was glad that his back was facing the princess, as he could feel his face turning a scarlet red, disguising the three red slashes he had obtained on both cheeks from his battle with the dragon demon Onigumo. "Er, yes. Goodbye." He repeated metallically, and he glided off down the hall, leaving an extremely pleased Minato hugging herself and dancing around the hall.

"Damn. What's going on with me? It can't possibly be that I, the great cold Sesshoumaru could actually fall in love with a half-demon. Could it?"

Author's note:

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chapter 4 is up and running! What is this strange new feeling that our sweet Sesshoumaru is experiencing? Could it possibly be :shock horror: love? I'm still extremely, extraneously and expectedly (E.E.E.) disappointed that I still haven't reached 10 reviews! R&R, before I track you all down and make you all grovel! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I have decided to write a Card Captor Sakura fanfic as well, which naturally means that it will take longer to update either story, but a great deal of reviews and support from readers could very well make me hyper, causing me to write (or rather type) very fast, and that will therefore mean that you there: my happy reader, will be able to read more.


	5. Two Jealous Cousins Equal Trouble

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to me! At least they will do when I take over this puny world, and Takahashi-sama gives them to me in return of me sparing her life. Mwahahahaha! Don't you agree Takahashi-sama? Isn't it a good deal? OWWW! That hurt! I take that as a no then. Oh well… It was a good try…

SPECIAL NOTE! PLEASE READ:

Hello all. **Did I mention that if I don't get at least 20 reviews for THIS story, then I'm not posting the next chapter? Well now you know!**

The Half-Blood Princess 

_Chapter 5_

Two jealous cousins equal trouble 

Sesshoumaru glanced at his half-brother's cheerful face. He growled softly under his breath. A monster unknown to his demon self blazed with rage inside of him, desire to rip and tear at Inuyasha's happiness, dripping from its fangs and claws.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to that hated brother, stood a true angel. Her violet hair matched her sparkling, amethyst eyes, and her beauty shone out for miles, blinding all that crossed her. Her air of commanding authority was also strangely attractive. As Sesshoumaru watched the half-demon princess, his anger and rage for Inuyasha vanished, and the monster in the pit of his stomach settled down and began to purr softly. A soft smile formed on his face, but then, realising what he was doing, Sesshoumaru quickly replaced the smile with a twisted frown and shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was going on with him? Why did his heart begin to beat faster when he saw that annoying female? He was a great demon lord's eldest son for god's sake! He couldn't be going soft. Anyway, he was going to inherit his father's name, so he couldn't afford to go soft. …oh yeah. He had been going to inherit the Ayakashi name … until he forfeited it onto his younger brother because Minato-hime had wanted it so badly. He sighed as he lent against the nearest pillar. Something was changing and he didn't like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still in a daze. It had been less than a week ago that he had met Minato for the first time, and he was already so hopelessly in love with her. The cute way she had of twisting her three-coloured strands of hair around her finger when she was nervous or shy, her sweet pout, and her bubbly nature flooded with happiness, he loved them all. She was perfect in every way. Everything had happened so fast. One second he was the ignored, youngest half-demon cur that his great demon father had produced, always teased and bullied, and the next moment, he was fiancée to the princess, truly loved, centre of all attention, and heir to the Ayakashi name. He still didn't understand how his brother had agreed to forfeit such an honour, but he was too happy to bother himself about stuff like that. He gazed adoringly at his beautiful young, half-demon fiancée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha." An angelic voice shook him awake. "Hm?"

"Are you alright with marrying me? I mean, now I think about, I sort of forced you into this, didn't I? I mean-"

"No, I'm really happy that you persuaded me into this. Now, I've realised my true feelings. I love you Minato." Minato turned her face away, but Inuyasha could tell that she was really thrilled. He smiled, laughed, and dragged her away towards her favourite Nadeshiko trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato was living in paradise. She hadn't smiled this much in such a long time. She had finally found a half-demon who truly loved her as much as she loved him. She sneaked a peak at Inuyasha and giggled again. He seemed so serious, as he led her to her favourite part of her garden. But a part of her told her that this happiness wasn't going to last. After all, how can a dog-demon love a cat-demon? Her mother had been a beautiful and perfectly adorable cat-demon, but that hadn't stopped her from having serious problems with the dog-demons. Had Inuyasha looked at his love at that precise moment, he would have seen a lonely longing in her captivating eyes, and an icy cold, sad smile lingering on her lips. And in front of her, she saw her favourite Nadeshiko flowers, a slightly brown, dying colour tingeing the edges of the petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time dinner came, and the King, his daughter, her fiancée, and his brother and father, had all sat down, Minato, a perfectly innocent look on her face, commented casually, "So dearest father of mine, you don't have any other nasty surprises waiting for me, that you forgot to say? I'm not going to wake up to find tomorrow, for example, that you're remarrying?" Celestin looked up, delighted.

"Of course not! And there aren't any nasty surprises my dear. I only have one pleasant surprise!" Minato groaned and replied to the amusement of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "What? Like you're going to stop throwing surprises at me? What is it. Go on." Celestin began to blabber happily, "Well my darling, I've agreed to have your delightful cousin, Youlouzoku Kouga, to come and stay with us, so he can get used to his soon-to-be brothers! Isn't it wonderful! Isn't it-"

"YOU IDIOT! Why in hell's name did you invite that bastard over! Do you even realise what'll happen when he meets Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama? You no-brained dumbass! He hates dog-demons! He's a wolf-demon for god's sake! Do you think he'll just go, 'Hi!' and make friends with his most hated species of demon? Of course not! Could you not get any dumber? I bet you my life you have done something worse again! What else?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Celestin, realising what a state he was in, began to stumble and stutter again. "Erm… Well, I thought it would be pleasant have the rest of the family over as well, so I invited them all, and I then realised that because our family multiplies very fast, it turned out that there weren't enough rooms for you four to have your own rooms, so I'm afraid, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are going to have to share your bedroom and, well… I um… suppose that sums… everything… … up…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celestin promptly jumped up and ran for the door, but was unfortunately a moment too late, and just as he opened the door, the door slammed shut with such force, that everyone in the room jumped. Then, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho saw what had caused the door to shut so suddenly. Five long and thin knife like blades had pierced right through the door, keeping it firmly shut. As they looked to see the origins of such lethal weapons, they were surprised to see that Minato's nails had grown twenty metres, and become very sharp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The expression on her face was empty. No signs of anger, sadness, despair, nothing. Celestin began to cower. The three onlookers couldn't blame him. After all, King Celestin was a mere, very stupid human, with a quick-tempered cat-demon daughter. Sesshoumaru was interested with this new surface of the princess. It seemed that she really wasn't someone to take lightly. She really did have the blood of a demon with a strong backbone in her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My room? The four of us sharing MY ROOM! You could offer him yours, and you could sleep in the throne room, FATHER. After all, it is your fault that you didn't think this through carefully enough, isn't it." A cold, chilling voice ran through the room, a thin layer of ice covering the words, daring the four in the room to break it's fragile surface. Minato paused for a while, and continued, "I'm afraid I won't take having two dog-demons and a wolf-demon having childish battles in my precious bedroom. I'm sure you understand that, don't you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sighed, and commented blankly, "If it's us you're worried about, then don't bother worrying. It's a waste of energy to even bother lifting a claw to strike a stupid demon like a wolf. Your darling cousin will manage to live without even enduring the pain of a single scar." Minato glared at him, and spat, "Why would I worry about you? I'm worried about my room, my possessions, my privacy, and my husband-to-be. Nothing else. And if you three have to share my room with me, then, all of those things will become endangered. DAD!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

But despite her frivolous attempts to dissuade her father, the next day still brought her dreaded cousin, Youlouzoku Koga. Sesshoumaru regarded the wolf coldly as they stood on the floor right outside Minato's room. Koga's long black hair tied into a ponytail with a bit of brown fur was especially annoying to the elder demon. "Hey, Minato. Let me in. It's your cousin. Koga." Koga sounded reasonably calm, taking into account that he had been waiting to be admitted for three hours now. His response was a loud crashing sound of something having been thrown against the door, and smashing. "Minato!" he growled. The door swung open suddenly, and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Koga found themselves face to face with a furious princess. "And that's Minato-HIME to you too!" she spat, and the door was slammed shut, and bolted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga placed his hands on his hips, threw his head back and laughed. Inuyasha growled dangerously, and his hand flew to the Tetsusaiga at his waist, as Koga walked purposefully towards his cousin's bedroom door. Sesshoumaru threw his half-brother a warning look, and Inuyasha slowly drew his hand away from the weapon, but his eyes remained on Koga, and he could tell that Sesshoumaru didn't like the wolf either. Koga ran his hands gingerly over the lock on the door, and chuckled. "This is child's play. Hey Minato, I'm coming in!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

With lightening speed, his right leg came swinging up, and broke through the bedroom door. But the smug look on his face vanished, and he pulled back out quickly with a yelp of fear and pain. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha blinked. A sweat drop appeared on Inuyasha's head, and he said out loud more to himself than to anyone else, "Erm… That was clever. Breaking into an annoyed demon-girl's room… Very clever… Always knew that wolves were idiots." He received a furious glance from Koga, blood dribbling down from his leg, and an amused look from his elder brother who replied, "I must say Inuyasha, you are one to speak." The tension in the air increased, and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga transformed, Koga's stance shifted, and Sesshoumaru's eyes began to turn red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato sighed and flopped onto her bed. Now look what had happened. Her door had been broken, and her hands were covered with her horrid cousin's blood. "God. Why does my dad have to be so stupid…?" Suddenly, a sharp stench hit her sensitive nose and a wave of sickness enveloped her. "Damn you Koga… Sesshoumaru… Inuyasha… You three are so not fighting outside my room!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bedroom door slammed open, and the three males straightened up instantly. Minato's shadow was framed in the door, and an overwhelming aura of darkness enveloped her. Demons began pouring out of the nearby rooms, attracted by the noise. Then, a cold, quiet voice sounded, "Hey. Last time I checked, it wasn't proper manners to break down a girl's door, and then fight outside it when not granted entry. Don't you agree, my dear Koga?" Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine. The voice was so unfeeling, even taunting. Did this really belong to his wife-to-be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to white immediately and a curious look crossed his face. Her aura wasn't one of a half-demon like his brother any more. It was one of a full demon like himself or his father. And her appearance had changed too. Two sharp-looking canine fangs had appeared, giving her a slightly vampire-like look, her nails had grown a good metre, her eyes had changed from a gentle violet colour to a piercing yellow colour, and all light seemed to have drained out of her face, making it a pure white colour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga sighed, crossed his arms, and turned to look at the cat-demon. "Minato, honestly, if you're going to transform, could you at least try to not change your eye colour as well? The purple and the yellow clash. It's annoying." The slight silence that followed was one of utter shock, and one of Minato's great aunt's half-cousin's other cousin's daughter's hair pin fell out of her hair and dropped to the marble floor with a light ringing sound. Minato smiled coldly, she too crossing her arms, and tilting her head to the side slightly, and said in a voice empty of all emotion, "Well, I'm so sorry my dear cousin, if you are not satisfied with my appearance. On second thoughts, I don't think I actually asked you for your opinion. Hm?" Koga opened his mouth, but at that moment, Minato smiled at him again, and he decided against speaking, and shut it again a defiant look in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru saw his brother shiver slightly at the corner of his eye, and silently averted his eyes back to the wolf. _What a stupid wolf. First, he doesn't realise that any girl would get angry if he broke down their door, and then, he has the idiocy to taunt with a furious, transformed full demon. What an idiot. Inuyasha is dumb too, but this wolf is worse. I never dreamt that you could actually get any stupider than my idiotic brother. Just shows that you learn a new thing every year._ But even as he stood there, Sesshoumaru couldn't rid the envy for Koga and Inuyasha, which seeped deep into his heart, that Koga had Minato for a cousin, and Inuyasha was going to marry her. _Minato… Could I have made the wrong decision when I met you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two enemies stood opposite from each other. Youlouzoku Koga stood tall and proud, hate and anger for his cousin reflected in his eyes. His complete opposite, was Minato. She didn't draw herself up unnecessarily and waist energy. Her eyes were empty, and infinite chasms of endless gold. Silence settled over the spectators, and the two opponents stood their ground, a silent argument forming between them. Finally, Koga couldn't take her cold demeanour any more, and with a tornado of wind, kicked off from the ground and sped towards the cat before him, the mere distance of 7 metres over in the blink of an eye. But the smug smile vanished and was replaced with shock and surprise when his foot didn't come into contact with the expected flesh of her stomach, but the soft skin of her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru blinked, as did every other demon in the large, crowded hallway. Youlouzoku Koga… a master in the use of his legs in combat. He was said to have the ability to run faster than the wind, and his leg kicks contained immense power behind him. His speed gave the illusion of invisibility, and a single well-aimed kick of his could break through three neighbouring sky towers. But here was the famous ice-princess, Minato, holding that rumoured foot, in mid-strike, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world to stop the kick of a renowned kick master with a catch of a hand. The pools of gold remained empty and cold. Slowly, she looked down at her hand in surprise, almost as if her incredible catch had been mere reflex. Koga, catching sight of this, growled, and leapt back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The King, watching from somewhere farther away, sighed, shaking his head sadly. His daughter's demon blood had taken full control of her now. She wouldn't revert back until the one who had caused her transformation lay at her feet, dead. He had only witnessed that event once, but the horrors were dreadful enough to not want to see them ever again, but here he was, utterly powerless to stop his one memory of his dear wife, from shredding her own blood-relative to pieces. _Minato, will you not return to the loving, caring daughter I love so much?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga was one of the most proud wolf-demons there were. He would never admit defeat, or submit to any demon. It was that trait of his that assured his absolute victory at the end of any battle. But, as he stood in front of the royal princess, her eyes and countenance unreadable and expressionless, for the first time in his life, Koga felt fear course through his veins. "Damn." Those were the only words he spoke through clenched teeth, before he charged again, to what would be certain death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as Koga charged for the second time at his cousin, that Sesshoumaru noted the defeated look in the wolf's eyes, and the cold emptiness in Minato's eyes that he had never seen before in the bubbly princess. _Something's wrong with the princess. Why doesn't anyone notice? Well, it seems that at least that wolf realises. What about Inuyasha…? God! Why does he look so goddamn weak and hopeless and helpless! I feel disgusted._ He looked at the female in question and stared at her, analysing her every inch. He could tell that the wolf's time was running out. He by no means intended to save the beast's life, but he at least wanted Minato to realise what she was doing when she killed him, so to not cause her unwanted pain later when she came back to her senses. Suddenly, an idea struck him. It was the most obvious, stupidest and simplest idea possible, but as Sesshoumaru watched the female cat, a mad voice told him that his plan might just work. So, he bit down his pride, and prepared himself to do the most unbelievable thing possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was dazed and horrified. What had happened to his fiancée? What the fuck was wrong with her! He hadn't though of her as a cold hearted bitch who was going to kill her own cousin, no matter how cruel or wicked, for breaking down her fucking wooden bedroom door! He couldn't believe it. He was still waiting for her to whip round to face him like she always did, and smile joyfully at him and go, "So what did you think? Fooled you didn't I!" but that never came. Instead, Koga continued fighting her, and was slowly but surely getting killed. It was then that he saw his elder brother stalk towards the fight. _What…?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru knocked the weakened wolf out of the way with the flick of his hand, but realised that stopping his sister-in-law-to-be, would be much more challenging. Almost as if she didn't see him, Minato made to pass Sesshoumaru, but she found a white kimono sleeve blocking her way. Slowly, she lifted her face to his and stared into his deep pools of amber. She opened her mouth as if to say something, and everyone in the hall waited for those words with baited breath. What she said next broke their hearts, for with the word, "Move," she sealed Koga's death warrant. Sesshoumaru, unlike the others, had been expecting that word, so he returned her cold gaze with equal coldness, as he replied, "No." For the first time, emotion entered her yellow demon eyes: anger. Almost like a reflex, her nails began to grow long, thin and sharp, and her two canine teeth grew slightly longer, and pointed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" If looks and words could kill, Sesshoumaru would have been lying dead at her feet. Sesshoumaru sensed the change of emotion in her aura, and he quickly grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her hard. "I don't care for the safety and life of that worthless, pathetic wolf, but I won't have you killing him when you aren't in full control of your emotions and actions. If you're going to kill him, do it when you're not emotionally high-strung, and when you're not being rash!" _What am I saying?_ Sesshoumaru was surprised himself at his thoughts and words. _This is basically saying that I care for this worthless half-breed girl. This Sesshoumaru would never fall in love with a hanyou. Never._ Yet, he found himself staring into her eyes with a determination that he was ashamed to be showing to a hanyou. But for all his sacrifices, the princess could only scoff at him. "Why would you care how I feel, you human hating monster!" The anger in her eyes was now joined with loathing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru bit his lip, aware that they had the full attention of everyone in the palace. _God, she's right. It was stupid coming out here. I thought maybe talking to her would shake some sense into her, but it seems I was wrong._ But seeing the triumphant look in her demon self caused something to snap deep inside of him. _Oh well, I better say it. I can't deny it anymore. Damn it, this has turned out to be the worst day of my life. Worse than when father cheated on mother._ "Because-" Sesshoumaru felt everyone's gaze piercing through his back. Even Minato had an eyebrow raised in question. "Because… Dammit. Because I love you, you dimwit!" And with that, he leant towards her surprised face, and kissed her.

**Coming up next chapter (if posted)…:**

Sesshoumaru has confessed his feelings to Minato. Everyone sobers up. Inuyasha gets pissed, Minato gets confused, how could this scenario get any worse? …What are you doing here Kikyo!

**Author's note:**

Thank you everyone who has read up until here. I am eternally grateful for my reviewers whose reviews have kept me writing. As mentioned at the top, I have decided that until I get 20 reviews (I have 13 at the moment), I cannot bring myself to write the next chapter, because this one definitely went on for too long. **ALSO, I MEANT TO REPLY TO EVERYONE'S REVIEWS, BUT SINCE THAT IS NOW BANNED, I WILL EMAIL YOU WITH REPLIES. IF YOU WANT A REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE WRITE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS ON IT, TO SAVE ME THE TROUBLE OF HAVING TO GO AND CHECK IT UP. I WILL CHECK YOUR EMAIL UP ANYWAY IF YOU REVIEW ME, SO PLEASE BE THOUGHTFUL…**

Thank you!

flowermaidenglacia


	6. Decisions Over Love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and none of the characters within the stories belong to me. They shall belong to Takahashi Rumiko, and shall continue to do so until I take over the world. So wait until then!

Sorry for the long wait! I'm so disorganised, and lazy, I haven't been able to bother to get off my butt in order to type this up… Don't kill me! cough Well, here is chapter 6 of 'The Half-Blood Princess'. I would also like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter, and also, please don't give up on me! I live and thrive off your reviews! Also sorry to any Kikyo lovers, because unfortunately, I do not like her, and she does have a rather bitchy character in this story. After all, she DOES steal - gasp! I nearly gave the plot away! Hehehe…

The Half-Blood Princess 

_Chapter 6_

Decisions Over Love 

_"Because-" Sesshoumaru felt everyone's gaze piercing through his back. Even Minato had an eyebrow raised in question. "Because… Dammit. Because I love you, you dimwit!" And with that, he leant towards her surprised face, and kissed her._ Sesshoumaru sighed, and collapsed onto his bed once again. What on earth had he been thinking of? It was bad enough that he had fallen in love with a half-demon, but to then confess that love, in front of all those highly distinguished demons! Something had to be wrong with him. Maybe he was ill. Maybe he was under some sort of curse! However, he swatted these thoughts away. It was impossible. Yet, there was no other explanation for it. He was going soft, and now, he was lovesick. Sesshoumaru hit his forehead softly again, and he fell back, allowing the bed to envelope him in warm softness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha kicked a stray leaf out of his path. "Stupid demon. Stupid brother. You SAID you hated half-demons. I'm not letting you change your mind now… How dare you touch Minato. She's mine!" He grumbled all the way to the edge of the palace gardens. Just as he was about to turn away to return to the palace, a sharp gleam caught his eye. He turned to look at it. Inuyasha had reached to edge of the palace gates, and there, in the middle of the gate, was a gap. A large gap, taking the space of five bars, cut with very straight lines. They seemed like they had been cut with something long, and very sharp, like Minato's claws. He shuddered, memories of the last day flooding back. Those cold eyes, devoid of emotion, that unfeeling aura. He shivered, and all of a sudden, a strange emotion began to flow through him. "Minato," he whispered, "how did I fall in love with you again…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato whipped around. The hall fell silent and no one was to be seen. Frowning slightly, she turned around again, and carried on walking. There it was again. That irritating murmur of talk that was following her everywhere. She turned again, and once more, the hall fell silent. Hands balled into fists, she carried on walking determinedly. It was all Sesshoumaru's fault for kissing her, when he was the one who had rejected her in the first place. But no, he had kissed her to stop her from killing Kouga, so it was all Kouga's fault. Yet, Kouga was there in the first place because her father had invited him, so it was all her father's fault. But when she thought about it even harder, it was her fault for leaving the guest list up to her father! That put Minato into an even worse mood. Was someone accusing her of causing all this mess? Well she hadn't! None of it was her fault. But at the same time, it had to be… "Aaaaaargh!" Minato screamed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! None of this mess is my fault! Stop talking about me behind my back!" Instantly, a huge mob of the servant population scurried for safer cover, and the sheer number of them, put Minato into the worst mood she'd been in since her mother died. "Someone is going to have to pay for this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was with these feelings that the trio met when dinner came round, and it was with curiosity and interest over their reactions to each other that they were watched by the rest of the royal family. However, dinner passed in the utmost silence, and once each of them had finished, they excused themselves from the table, and silence descended on the remaining people. Inutaisho and King Celestin exchanged anxious glances throughout the meal, yet, they knew deep down in their hearts, that they could not do anything about it. And though things were already bad enough as they were, Minato, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Celestin did not yet realise how much worse things were about to get.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened a week later, at lunch, three days before all the guests were due to leave. A knock came at the door, and the butler entered the room, bowing, a rather anxious look on his face. "Excuse me, Hime… You… You have a guest. I'm afraid she will not wait! We have tried everything possible to make her withdraw but-!" _BAM!_ Minato had stood up suddenly, and all eyes were on her. "Hiten, you have been my butler for a VERY long time. You should know more than anyone else how much I don't like being disturbed in the middle of my meal. Hiten, I'm sorry but you are-"

"Hm. How hasty you are as always Minato." Minato recognised that voice. Instantly, her fangs and nails lengthened a bit. "Kikyo!" She spat, venom and hatred dripping from her words. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned to face the intruder. As he turned around, Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. A tall, slender female stood in front of the butler, Hiten. She had deathly white skin, and long ebony black hair, cascading down to her knees. She wore a traditional kimono, and her hazel eyes were filled with boredom. Her thin, knife like lips contained a faint, hidden smile, and she was just the picture of a traditional Japanese beauty. She was a comparison to Minato, who was more of a pretty face with her own character and mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo turned to smile at Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho and Inuyasha, and returned her gaze to Minato asking her curtly, "Care to introduce me? It's only polite." Minato gritted her teeth for a moment, before opening her mouth again. "I guess I could. This is his honoured Ayakashi Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru is his oldest son, and heir to his Ayakashi clan. Inuyasha is his younger son, and is my fiancée." Kikyo raised an eyebrow a little at the word 'fiancée', but the look was soon replaced by a warm smile, and she bowed a little, hiding her face, as she replied with, "I am Hakutsu Kikyo, Minato's dear cousin on her father's side. My mother was King Celestin's younger sister, Satsuki. I am sure you are aware of her. My father is a merchant, more commonly known as Hakutsu Kaito. Please excuse my being late. I was… held up. Some important business back at home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato scoffed, and laughed out loud. "Important business? What business is more important than your 'dear' cousin's engagement celebration? And Satsuki can barely be called my father's sister. That witch isn't even related to him! She's lucky that the late King, my grandfather, decided to take her in after she tried to kill him! She should have died then! Don't you dare try to even think of placing your daughter of a whore mother on the same level as my father!" The rest of the guests were shocked at the princess' sudden outburst. Though she had always been famous for snapping at people, she had never been this bad. Kikyo glared at the princess. "Humph. As if you'd understand you bitch. You've always had that attitude. It really pisses me off! You've always been like that! You have no right to talk of my mother in that way! You're the witch! The only good quality you have is that of fighting! Barely a quality suitable for a Hime-sama! I should be the one wearing that crown, not you!"

Kikyo's words hung in the room. Though, she had every right to snap back, what she had just said was traitorous, and she could be killed or punished even worse than that for those ten words. Minato stared at her for a while, and slowly, the corners of her mouth began to creep up. "So, Kikyo, you really are stupid then. Whilst I never had proof before, you have just handed it to me on a plate. So, you think that you should be wearing the crown, not me?" Kikyo gasped in realisation, and began to shake slightly. "Of course not! I never said such a thing!" But it was hopeless. "Kikyo, everyone in this room is witness! I presume you know what's coming. Like mother like daughter. You shall share the same fate your vile 'mother' suffered!" Inuyasha stood up abruptly, and cried out to Minato, "Please Minato! She didn't mean it! It probably just came out on the spur of the moment! Why don't you spare her? I'm sure there's a way to bypass that specific law!"

He was met with silence. Sesshoumaru kept his stoic face, Kikyo stared in wonder at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha could not help but notice the hurt look on his love's face. "Minato?" He moved towards her, but as he reached out to touch her, she flinched, and turned away. "Fine. Kikyo, be thankful to Inuyasha. He just saved your life." And so saying, Minato fled from the room. "Minato!" Inuyasha cried, beginning to run after her, but he was stopped by someone holding his arm back. "Please wait Ayakashi-san!" Kikyo pleaded. "I… I can't thank you enough! You saved my life. How could I ever repay you?" Inuyasha stared down at the beautiful girl hanging desperately to his arm, and muttered, "You don't have to. I did it because I wanted to." Kikyo beamed up at him. '_Huh? This scenario seems familiar. A girl… holding onto my arm, and smiling up at me…' _Inuyasha paused for a moment, and Kikyo slowly let go of his arm. And with a sick feeling in his stomach, Inuyasha realised that he wished she hadn't let go of his arm.

Sesshoumaru, noting the look in Inuyasha's eyes, swept from the room, disgust for his foolish brother's affections spreading through his body. Standing outside Minato's room, he calmed himself, before knocking on her door. He heard someone hurrying to the door, and Minato flung open the door with a smile saying, "Inuyasha?". However, even Minato could not manage to completely hide her disappointment at seeing Sesshoumaru. "W-what?" she asked with her back turned to him. Sesshoumaru sighed, and said, "This Sesshoumaru apologises for any inconvenience any of your serving staff has caused you. I hope you understand that I only acted in that manner to prevent your unnecessary harm later on." He was surprised to hear her calmly reply, "I know. I appreciate it. Anything more?" Sesshoumaru sighed, not for the first time that day, and decided to get to the heart of the matter. "Inuyasha is a fool, and does not understand anything. That is why he may have hurt you. It is however a misunderstanding, and fear not, it will soon all be cleared. There is no reason for a human who has sinned to remain alive." Slowly, Minato turned to face Sesshoumaru, and quietly whispered, "Thank you."

The demons in the hall raised their eyebrows questioningly towards the king. They tolerated the King's presence, for he was after all, the King. However, none of them could bear to stay in the same room as any other human, and Kikyo was definitely not an exception. Kikyo, pretending not to notice their cold glares, hugged onto Inuyasha fondly. "Come! I have something I want to show you Inuyasha!" And so saying, she dragged him from the room. Inutaisho glanced at Celestin, and received a nod in return. Standing, Celestin addressed the congregation, "Please excuse me for a second. I must discuss something with his lord Inutaisho, and I must prepare for our… unexpected guest."

Sesshoumaru gently guided to almost crying princess into her bedroom. Something was obviously bothering her, and he had to find out what it was. Shutting the door behind him, he whispered softly to her, "Something must have happened between you and the human. What?" It took a while, but eventually, Minato calmed down enough to speak. "When we were little, we were the best of friends. I knew all about her mother, who had attempted to kill my grandfather for money, but I still loved my little cousin. She was like the sibling I never had. I didn't have any real friends either, as I was always caught up in the house with other members of my family, meaning that my only choice of friends were Kouga and Kikyo. We grew up together, did everything together, but I never realised…. When I turned eight, my royal tasters began to die. All of my food was being poisoned, but no one ever knew who did it, until one day, when we were baking biscuits, Kikyo asked me to try one of hers because she had a cold, and couldn't taste properly. I took it, and ate it. I very nearly died from the concentrated amount of poison in it. But when the rest of her biscuits were tasted, none of them had poison, so everyone including me thought that I must have consumed the poison in a different way. After I got better, she came to see me. We went out into the garden, and she said, 'You should have died when you ate that biscuit you idiot. Don't you understand, with you gone, with you dead, I will become princess and eventually queen! You don't know how it feels to have everybody hate you, everybody shun me, simply because of my background! You should have died and made me queen so that I will never have to suffer again you selfish bitch!' and with that she left. She tried numerous other times to kill me, but there was never any evidence, never any proof to show that she was the one behind all the attacks. Only I knew. But who would believe an eight-year-old girl, who hates the suspect in question? No one."

Kikyo brought Inuyasha to the guest bedroom where she was staying. She shut and locked the door behind her. "Ayakashi-san, excuse my being forward, but may I call you Inuyasha? It would really please me." Inuyasha smiled, and replied, "I guess that means you will allow me to call you Kikyo as well then." Kikyo gasped and cried, "Oh yes please! Come!" And she dragged him towards her baggage. Pulling out a photograph from her bag, she showed it to him. There were three people in the picture: Kikyo, her mother and her father. "That's my mother. It's the only picture I have left of her." Inuyasha glanced up at Kikyo. "What happened to her?" Kikyo looked away, and whispered, "She was killed. My mother was killed by her only brother! King Celestin! My mother was a lovely and kind woman! She helped the sick by giving them medicine, and whilst they were unusual and rather abnormal, they still helped the people! She wasn't a witch like that bratty princess claims! She was a normal human, just like her murderous brother! She did have her problems, like the time she was paid to kill her grandfather when she was younger, but she had no money and was an orphan! She had no other choice! Yet, she changed, and the past should have been left in the past! Only 'her majesty' and 'his royal highness' continue to drag her name in the dirt! Oh Inuyasha! You must believe me! You can't marry that demon! I know you've seen her temper, her inner beast! Surely you don't want to be tied down to a monster like that? I could never bear the thought of you marrying her, unaware of who she really is! Please Inuyasha! Only you can save yourself. You could never love her enough to want to stay with the devil forever. Inuyasha…"

"Celestin! What's the meaning of this? Why was I never informed of the coming of that human? Had I known, I would have taken the necessary precautions to shield my sons from her. I too have heard of her witchcraft to ensnare and entrap the hearts of innocent men, use them for whatever evil purposes she has planned, and then abandon them, leaving them to their fate of eternal longing and solitude! What have you to say, Celestin!" The king sighed, and brought his palms to his forehead. "Because, Inutaisho, not even I knew of her coming. It was completely unexpected, and trust me, Inutaisho, had **I** known, **I** would have made sure she did not place one foot within the walls of this palace! Her arrival was completely unexpected, and unwanted. As I'm sure you are aware, we have had a lot of problems with her mother, Satsuki, and Kikyo herself is a danger to the throne. And I hold my faith in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that they shall not fall into her traps, so please do not worry yourself any more Ayakashi. We have only to hold our teeth for another three days."

Kikyo was then confined to her room for the rest of the day. She was not allowed to leave the boundaries of the room, and spells were placed around the outside to ensure that no human would be able to leave the chamber. Meals were sent in on trays, but never collected, meaning that a small pile of dirty cutlery was beginning to pile next to her door. "Hm…" Kikyo smirked through the darkness of her prison. "So, I guess the game has started again. This will be fun. Don't worry Minato, though I'll steal your throne and your life, I'll only play with the rest of your possessions… And I mustn't forget about the Shikon Jewel… Not that you understand anything about it!"

**Author's note:**

Once again, sorry for the long wait! I hope this'll be enough for the moment, because I've been typing for god knows how long, and I honestly can't keep this up much longer… I don't think I'll do the thing of 'I won't update until I get at least this many reviews' thing, because the last time I did that, it took ages, (I was only waiting for 7 reviews…) and by the time I got them, I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter, and so on so forth. It shouldn't take me as long to update because I've got the first bit written up and all. And this is completely irrelevant to anything about fanfiction, but I must admit 'Folder 5' (J-pop) are reeeeeally good! Especially their 'Hyper Groove Party' album. Just wanted to say that! I might use one of their songs in a fanfic one day…

**Coming up next chapter…:**

Sesshoumaru begins to put all the pieces together, something is happening to Inuyasha, Minato is slowly beginning to close up, Kouga begins to get suspicious, and King Celestin and Inutaisho have to deal with all of this mess! With two of the trio having complex emotional problems, it is up to Sesshoumaru to sort everything out!


End file.
